Danish 2nd Division
The 2nd Division is the third tier Danish football league, just after the 1st Division. It was founded in 1945, after World War II, as the second-best Danish football division. When the Danish Superliga was founded in 1991, the 2nd Division became the third level league. From 1991 to 1997 the league was played as half-year seasons, as the lower league played spring-autumn tournaments, and the higher leagues played autumn-spring. History The third tier of Danish football has undergone many changes as a buffer zone between the elite classes and amateur clubs. The division, that we today know as the Danish 2nd Division was back in days called the 3rd Division. It started already back in 1936 when III Series was created with two geographically divided constituencies, which included four teams each. Out of the eight teams, there was one who gained promotion to Serie II. In the years 1945–46, the third Division with 10 teams was grounded. One team gained promotion to 2nd Division, and one relegated to the Denmark Series. A change was made in 1951. The 3rd Division was expanded to 12 teams and to teams was relegated to a newly created Qualification Series – the new buffer between the Denmark Series and local leagues. The structure was changed again in 1966. Two geographical circles with 12 teams each were created. Only one team could be promoted and two teams be relegated. When we reached the 1975’s, the number of teams in the league got expanded and the 3rd Division rolled into one row with 16 teams, where two teams could be promoted to the 2nd Division and teams relegated to the Denmark Series. From 3rd Division to 2nd Division The Danish Superliga got a new name in 1991, and at the same time, was the second best division at the time, renamed to 1st Division instead of 2nd Division. The same story happened with the 3rd Division, that changed the name to the 2nd Division – as we know it today. The new 2nd Division consisted now of a West and an East pool. In 1997, the 2nd Division changes back to the old structure with a Qualification Series, but only three years later, they changed it back to have a West and East pool. From 2005, the 2nd Division was changed to have 14 teams each in the East and West pools, with three teams to promote. In addition, was there allowed access to have up to eight reserve teams of the Danish Superliga clubs, in the 2nd Division. The number of teams in the 2nd Division was increased to 16 teams in 2008. But in 2010 they removed the access to have reserve teams in the 2nd Division since they had grounded a Reserve League. This led to a real extension of the 2nd Division, leaving the 2nd Division back with only 8 teams in 2010. The 2nd Division did change again in 2015, that reduced the number of teams in the 2nd Division from 32 to 24. 3 pools with each 8 teams was created, where the four top finishers in each pool would be playing for promotion to the 1st Division, with promotion for the two best-placed teams. Also, there would be a relegation pool for the 12 teams that end up as 5–8 in one of their 3 pools, where the 9–12th places relegated to the Denmark Series. Current teams in the 2017–18 Danish 2nd Divisions Group 1 *Akademisk Boldklub *B.93 *Brønshøj BK *Skovshoved IF *BK Frem *Hillerød Fodbold *Næstved Boldklub *Hvidovre IF Group 2 *Kolding IF *Dalum IF *Greve IF *BK Marienlyst *Næsby BK *Avarta *Middelfart G&BK *HIK Group 3 *FC Sydvest *IF Lyseng *Kjellerup IF *Aarhus Fremad *Odder IGF *VSK Aarhus *Jammerbugt FC *Ringkøbing IF Winners Second tier until 1991 From 1991 to 1997 the Danish 2nd Division was spilted into two groups, East and West. From 2005 to 2015 the Danish 2nd Division was split into two groups, East and West. External links *2nd Division laws and rules Category:Danish 2nd Division Category:Danish leagues Category:Third level football leagues in Europe